kuroko_no_basuke_fan_fictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
MOTS13: Bogowie, czyli kolejne problemy
No w końcu! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Dorian i wybiegł z autokaru. - W tym autokarze można się ugotować. Wyszedłem drugi. Moja ręka nadal się nie ruszała. Teraz wiem, jakie jest życie kaleki. Nic nie czuję, nie mogę ruszyć... straszne... - Aaaaaaaaach! - zwiewnął Ryu. - Nie mogę się doczekać gry!! Dorian znalazł w krzakach fajną białą piłkę do koszykówki z logiem Chicago Bulls. Pokozłował ją, zakręcił na palcu i krzyknął: - Ej! Sory bardzo! Kogo jest ta fajna piłka??! - Nikt się nie odzywał, ani nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na Doriana. - Jeszcze raz... Kogo jest ta piłka???!! - Drugi raz nie dostał odpowiedzi. Wzruszył ramionami i rzucił piłkę do autokaru. - W takim razie... Ooou... Zapomniałem!!! To moja!!! Sory bardzo!! - Ogarnij się... - powiedziałem śmiejąc się. - Dobra, dobra. - podszedł do drzwi. - Panie przodem. - i zwrócił się do mnie, myślał, że wejdę pierwszy, ale przede mną stały Yukari, Yoshike i Mei. - Dziękujemy bardzooo - powiedziały. - Myślałem, że ty wejdziesz. - powiedział Ruekai. - Źle myślałeś. - odpowiedziałem. Usiadłem na ławce i poczekałem, aż wszyscy wejdą bo nie lubiłem się przepychać. Szczególnie kiedy moja jedna ręka była... nieżywa. Przeczekałem parę minut i wszedłem. Ale kiedy kogoś zobaczyłem... poprostu coś się we mnie zagotowało. Przy wejściu na boisko zobaczyłem znajomego ze szkoły, chodził ze mną i Dorianem do klasy. Skurczybyk wiele w naszym życiu nabroił. Odebrał przez jakiś czas miejsce w drużynie, i w ogóle kawał skurczykota. Zauważył mnie i jak zawsze, szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Poruszał brwiami, a ja odwróciłem się do chłopaków z mojej drużyny. Grimli, bo tak go przezywaliśmy zostawił jakąś dziewczynę przed drzwiami i tym swoim wyluzowanym i cwaniakowatym krokiem podszedł do nas i zawiesił się na moim i Doriana ramieniu. - Bliźniaczkiiii!!! Jak miło was widzieć, moje pyszczki kochane, haha!! Wymieniłem się wzrokiem z Dorianem. Postanowiłem się nie odzywać. Dorian powiedział: - No hej, Grimciuuu! Jak tam życie wiecznie cwaniakowatego luzaka? Już masz nową panienkę?? - A co? Zazdrosny? - oburzył się Grimli. - O ciebie? Tylko idiotka chciałaby chodzić z takim idiotą jak ty, Grimciu... - powiedziałem. - Hm... Idiotka? Masz na myśli swoją byłą!? - Nie, twoją starą - krzyknął Dorian i zrobił unik kiedy Grimli chciał palnąć Ruekaia. Myślałem, że w tym momencie, natychmiast walnę go z pięści prosto w te jego żółte zęby, ale się powstrzymałem. - Odebrałeś mi miejsce w składzie, naraziłeś mnie na wyrzucenie z gimnazjum, wiesz co to oznacza?? Zamieciemy tobą podłogę, rozumiesz? - stuknąłem palcem w jego klatkę piersiową i popchnąłem. - Ty lepiej z nami nie zaczynaj, my jesteśmy Bogami, rozumiesz? Bogami?? - Bogami? - zdziwił się Dorian. - Chyba frajerami! Bóg jest tylko jeden, spójrz w górę, może ci tą pedalską fryzurkę piorunami spali. - A ty jak zawsze wyszczekany i pewny siebie, co Dorianku? - No oczywiście... Do naszej trójki doszli Ryu, Rex, Adrian, Mati, Kenji i Isamu. - Coś się dzieje/ - zapytał Ryu i stanął przede mną patrząc się na Grimliego. - Co to za gościu? - odwrócił się do mnie. - A to... - zacząłem. - Jest Grimcio... Gumiś bądź Bunia jak kto woli... To taki niedorozwinięty osiłek z naszego gimnazjum, który odebrał mi ostatecznie miejsce w składzie, naraził na... - Wyrzucenie zbędnego balastu ze szkoły. - dokończył Grimli. Pomyślałem, że mu poślę rakietę między oczy, ale znów się opanowałem i westchnąłem. - Ale teraz świeci triumfy w Liceum Kagami, gdzie poluje na głupie laski, które oddają mu się w całości. Czyż to nie piękny widok? - rzekł Dorian. - Albo przyprawiający zawrót głowy i skręcanie kiszek... - poprawiłem. Grimli również chciał nam obu przywalić, ale Adrian i Mati stanęli w naszej obronie. Tak samo jak Kenji, Ryu, Rex i Isamu. Udało nam się go odepchnąć. - Spadaj buraku! - krzyknąłem. - Pożałujecie, że tak mnie potraktowaliście. Zmieciemy was na boisku!! Rozumiecie? - Idź stąd... - zaproponował Dorian i wszyscy się odwróciliśmy. - Tępy typ... ---- Zadzowniła SYRENA na rozpoczęcie meczu. Trener zebrał wszystkich grających koszykarzy z Royiaru i wytłumaczył im, co moją robić. Ryu był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Szkoda, że nie zagram w meczu, chętnie skopałbym dupsko temu prostakowi Grimliemu. Grimli rozciągnął ręce, poprawił frotkę i puścił do mnie oko. Ja odwróciłem się w stronę naszych. - Ryu! - krzyknąłem. - Co jest?? - Uważaj na tego gościa z frotką na lewym nadgarstku, musisz uważać, nie daj mu się... - A to czemu? - Mam z nim na pieńku. Uważaj na siebie, bo zamiast mnie, może ciebie złamać. - Co???! - Spokojnie... Uważaj na siebie. - Ech... Spoko... Mecz się rozpoczął. Naprzeciw Mei stanął niski blondwłosy chińczyk, który podskoczył nieco szybciej od Mei i przejął piłkę. Podał ją do Grimliego, który zaczął biegnąć w stronę naszego kosza i w końcu celnie rzucił. 3-0. Cholera - pomyślałem. Spojrzałem się Ryu, był nieco zdenerwowany. - Ryu, nic się nie bój! - krzyknąłem. Ten kiwnął głową i odebrał piłkę temu samemu chińczykowi, z którym na początku meczu zmierzyła się Mei. Ryu podał do Doriana, ten podskoczył i zrobił efektowny wsad. 3-2. - Ogarnijcie się lamusy!!! - Grimli siał postrach wśród swoich. Powinien ich szanować, ale to zwykły śmieć... Bez zasad... - Ej!! - krzyknęła Mei, którą Grimli popchnął na Matiego. Mati leżał pod nogami Adriana. - Ueueue... - jęknął. - Dość tego! - wrzasnął Dorian i przejął piłkę od Grimliego. Zakozłował ją, aż dotarł do zielonowłosego chińczyka. Udawał, że rzucił, ale tak naprawdę opuścił piłkę. Ten szukając piłki odszedł od Ruekaia i pozwolił mu rzucić do kosza. 5-3 dla nas. Grimli nieco się wkurzył na Doriana. Podstawił mu nogę kiedy wracał na swoją połowę. No cóż... To kawał skurczysyna. - Macie niepozwolić dojść Royiaru do naszego kosza, zrozumiano? Bo inaczej rozprawie się z wami w szatni!!! Leje ich, czy co?? - zdziwiłem się. Dorian złapał piłkę i na ślepo rzucił do kosza. Dziwne, ponieważ trafił. 8-3. - Co jest??!! - wydarł się Grimli na Doriana. Popchnął go, to było niesportowe zachowanie, ale sędzia tego nie zauważył. - Pożałujesz... - uprzedził Ruekaia Grimli. Ten pokazał pokryjomu środkowego palca. Mecz kontynuowali Bogowie od swojego kosza. Niski blondyn podał Grimliemu, a ten od razu rzucił do kosza. Nie trafił. - Co Ty robisz!!?? - wrzasnął wyższy i bardziej umięśniony od niego ciemnowłosy chłopak. Grimli odsunął się od niego. Widocznie się go boi. ---- Rozpoczął się trzeci kwart meczu. Prowadzimy 13-9. Musimy coś wymyślić... - pomyślałem. Dotknąłem swojego podbródka prawą ręką. Odzyskałem czucie i mogłem nią ruszać! W tej samej chwili nieco niższy od Grimliego chłopak popchnął Ryu, który upadł na podłogę i złamał rękę. - Ałaa!!! Ał!!! - wrzasnął z bólu. - Panie trenerze co się stało!! - Faul... Dość brutalny... - Ała... moja ręka... - jęknął z bólu Ryu i pobiegł do trenera. - Panie trenerze!! - Dobra... Musimy kogoś zmienić... - Panie trenerze, ja mogę grać! - oznajmiłem. - Jak to? Przecież nie masz czucia w ręku. - Dorian, rzuć mi piłkę! - krzyknąłem. Dorian rzucił i złapałem ją w prawą rękę i zakręciłem na palcu. - Maaam! - Ok, ok... Wchodź! - trener zrobił zmianę. Wykonałem rzut wolny. Trafiłem dwa razy, zdobyliśmy dwa punkty. Znów byłem w swoim żywiole. Dorian podał do mnie piłkę, ja przerzuciłem ją przez nogi i podałem z powrotem do Doriana, który wykonał wsad. 17-9. ---- Nie wiem, czy tzw. Bogowie wygrają ten mecz, skoro wygrywamy sześcioma punktami, ale trzeba być ostrożnym. Grimli pędził w moją stronę, aby najprawdopodobniej mnie bardzo mocno uderzyć, ale ja zrobiłem unik i przejąłem piłkę od Matiego. Rzuciłem ją szybko do Doriana, a ten wykonał rzut. Nie trafił... ---- 17-16 - Cholera! - zdenerwował się Dorian. Spojrzałem się na Mei i Matiego. Próbowali podawać do siebie piłkę, tak, aby jeden z BOGÓW jej nie złapał. Mati rzucił do mnie i ją złapałem, ale Grimli był szybki i mnie popchnął. Upadłem. Faul. Dwa rzuty wolne za 1 pkt. Stanąłem przed linią. Przymknąłem lewe oko i rzuciłem piłkę w stronę kosza. Trafiłem! 18-16. Został jeszcze jeden rzut. Rzuciłem piłkę, i trafiłem!! 19-16. Wtedy to zadzowniła syrena. Mecz zakończył się naszą wygraną 19-16!! Grimli wkurzony upadł na podłogę. Bogowie mieli długie koszulki, więc wychodząc z hali krzyknąłem: - Grimli!! Fajna kiecka! - Grimli wkurzony zakrył twarz i po chwili wstał. - Zwyciężyliśmy!! - krzyknął Dorian. - Ta... - potwierdziłem. - Ryu? - Tak? - Dobrze się spisałeś! - Podniosłem kciuka w górę i uśmiechnąłem się. On również. Kategoria:Seria Mokuteki o tassei suru Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika ŁUKASZ 10